


Shark Week

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Sharks, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), TV News, TV Tropes, Wordcount: 100-500, shark week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance and Keith decide to celebrate Shark Week!Oneshot/drabble





	Shark Week

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/359583) by parfaitperi. 



Keith and Lance were hanging out on the couch one August afternoon. It wasn't just a regular day though--no, instead it was a really special day. The start of the best week of the year: Shark Week! Lance was sitting on the couch with a shark plushie. Keith was just sitting with his arms crossed. 

"Hey guys! Hurry up, it's gonna start!" Lance called excitedly to the rest of their friends. 

"What do you even like about Shark Week?" Keith asked. 

Lance didn't miss a beat. "All the blood and gore."

 ** _"..."_** Keith said in horror. His mouth hung open. 

"Just kidding! As if! I just think the sharks are really cute!" Lance said. 

But Keith didn't change the look on his face. 

Because really Lance: what the fuck?


End file.
